Talk:Bank
BEFORE anyone deletes what I have just put into this article look at the description of Mad Moxxi's here--Mishulover69 19:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Where'd you get the ingame SS? I'd love to be able to playtest it. Oh well 9 more days! DLanyon 19:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I never did I just used to played a lot of World of Warcraft, where a lot of stuff came from to make Borderlands, example: Skill Trees heheh ;D--Mishulover69 19:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Whenever I post uploads that came from another site, I generally link to the original on that upload's page (I uploaded most of the DLC2 stuff currently on the wiki). 23:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Is the bank shared across players? I know this makes it easier to mule across characters, but is it shared or totally separate? I would believe separate. I do not think shared banking of items would be a good idea. Yes useful in some ways. But i see more cons then pros.--ADHD-Panda 00:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :since it's easy enough to create a bank character and have it pick up dropped equipment, they may as well link the banking across the entire account. :P Pdboddy 14:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::for me, across chars would be superior. I can barely keep four guns worthy of my level as it is... as Roland, I tend to have "my good gun", my gun for situations that gun isn't best for (i.e. the other of shotgun or rifle), a backup like a sniper for special situations, and... uhmmm... like maybe if there's a cool revolver or rocket launcher? I need my bank to be shared... I dunno wth I'm going to do with this many slots. lol. Mules > Bank Hey all... Sure is nice and all that having a bank. However, I find that a Mule Profile seems to do the trick as well or better for most cases. Simply create a profile named "Mule" (or whatever) and start up some fresh characters on that profile while playing a splitscreen match with your main character. If your main is anywhere other than at the very very beginning, your New Mule will drop in wherever he or she is, regardless of whether the Mule has played through the beginning. If you actually play your mule solo later, the story will start right up from the beginning so you won't be screwed on equipment and quests. Also, if you're playing multiplayer system-link with a friend, you can pop your mule into a game when he gets overloaded. Simply dump whatever items you don't want to carry on the ground near your friend with your main dude, drop out, load up the Mule Profile, log back in, pick up the stuff, and switch back. Works anywhere. Will probably work on Xbox Live but you'll have to get a full account for your Mule Profile I think. I also strongly suggest that you name your Mules for whatever they're carrying: Sniperbank, RPGbank, etc. You can also add "FULL" to their names when they get full so you don't pull a loaded Mule to go grab stuff. Great way to pack-rat away all those awesome items you've loved for ten levels and then give 'em to your new characters to keep 'em in the fight. Had a level 16 orange Battle Raven which rocked my socks on three characters through first playthrough. Enjoy the tip, and good luck keeping your Mules straight! Weird icon on bank's menu screen I am trying to figure out just what the image is at the top of the screen at the bank. At the to top where you can hit R1 L1 to switch back and forth between "Take your crap" and "Store your crap" are icons of a Pig and something else, what is that? : backpack 17:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Bank Upgrade 10 Hey Guys, I'm lvl 50 but i can't buy the bank upgrade level 10. Is it really available at lvl 48? ManniL 15:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :do you have enough money to buy it? 00:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Bank Upgrade 7 I have a lvl 36 char, first playthrough not only for this char but as a player. I just discovered the existance of the bank (wish I'd known earlier, but I try to avoid using the Wiki's on first playthrough of any game). According to the table I should be able to purchase Bank Upgrade 7 at lvl 33 but it's not being presented at the machine, only 5 and 6. I have enough money, and even if I didn't I suspect it would still show all available items. Is it possible that, like 8 and 9, 7 is only available post-playthrough 1? 16:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC)